Heart of Happiness
by Zombie450AriesReBornPrincess
Summary: Getting lost in Fairhope was easy. Getting lost in Bluebell was a challenge in its self. After a failed marriage attempt, all you wanted to do was get lost, far away from anyone who knows. A moment away, was all Meatball needed, and that's when she appeared. This is a Meatball/OC story, with other's mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something different, and I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'm not sure if I'll add more or leave it as is. I felt bad for Meatball, he deserves to be happy as much as the rest of them, so that's how this came about. For the pairings I changed things up just a little. Since I don't know what Meatball's real name happens to be, I gave him one at random, if I ever learn his actually name, I'll change it in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC, everything else belongs to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

Getting lost in Fairhope was easy. Getting lost in Bluebell was a challenge in its self. After a failed marriage attempt, all you wanted to do was get lost, far away from anyone who knows. That was hard to do in Bluebell. That's how Meatball had found himself lost in Fairhope. He loved his beer and drinking his sorrows away should have helped him, instead the smell alone made him sick.

All he wanted was to find that special someone, he was starting to think it was never going to happen. He was unlucky when it came to love. All he had to do was accept that and live the rest of his life alone. But that wasn't what he wanted to do, he was just tired of getting his heart-broken.

"Hey buddy," he smiled down at the little black and brown dog that nudged his leg. "You lost?" The little puppy licked his hand, wagging her little curly tail.

"Elle," a brunette woman sighed, coming to a halt, clipping the leash onto the dog's collar. "I'm sorry, if she bothered you. I've only had her a few weeks and she's quite the escape artist."

"It's not a problem," Meatball told her. His world had suddenly gotten brighter. "I'm Meatball."

"I'm Addison, you can call Addy, though. Meatball, that's just weird," she commented, sitting across from him.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I've had that name since I was a kid. My real name is Allen. I'm not very fond of the name." He cringed saying the name now.

"Allen, it fits you," she commented, a blush coming to her cheeks. "What brings you here?"

"It's a long story," he sighed, not wanting to get into his troubles. He was after all trying to avoid them.

"I've got the time." Her voice was like a soft velvety cloud, that wrapped around him, giving him the comfort he needed. "It can't be as bad as my last month," she told him, sadness clouding over her hazel eyes.

"Why's that?" He asked, purely concerned for the woman before him.

"My boyfriend of the last two years, not only cheated on my with my best friend but they ran off to Vegas to elope. I found out through Facebook that things were over. He did happen to send a text to break up with me. Can you top that?" She asked, letting a tiny smile escape to cover her sadness and depression. It was no contest, she wanted him to open up. Whatever happened to him was messing with him. It helped to open up to someone, if only for a moment. Sometimes, it helped to open up to a complete stranger, they couldn't judge you, the way a friend would.

"I guess it starts with Lemon. I let her use me. I never thought I would find someone who would love me for me." She placed her soft delicate hand on his stopping him.

"Not true." He shrugged at her words.

"I thought so. The more she used me, I thought we had a connection, turns out I was wrong and only made a fool of myself. Fast forward a few months, I thought I found the one. I loved her, she loved me, but turns out, she didn't know a single thing about me. The truth came out just a few hours ago at what should have been my wedding."

"Life is funny at times," she commented, getting a confused look form Meatball.

"How so?" There was nothing funny about the events he had just lived through. Many words came to mind and funny was not one of them.

"It brought two broken souls together, ready to mend them. A door will always close and a few extra doors will open up for you. It's up to you to go through the right door."

"Maybe," he sighed. He wasn't in the mood to get all Philosophical.

"Come on," she instructed. "Let's get you something to eat." He didn't want to argue, he was enjoying his time with Addy. She didn't judge him, like others would.

The hours had seemed to tick by and before they knew it they were watching the sun slowly start to wake up, casting pink's and purple's across the once black sky. The birds started to sing. The had bid a sweet good-by and walked away, counting down the seconds until they saw each other again.

Wade watched as his friend walked into the Rammer Jammer, taking a seat at the bar, all while he wore a goofy grin on his face. Wade looked around his bar, happy with his choice to stay in Bluebell. His eyes caught the brown one's of Zoe. He had stayed for her.

"What's with you?" Zoe asked, taking her normal spot at the bar in front of Wade. "He was practically skipping around town. Shouldn't he be moping or something?"

"Hell no! Lily Anne is nuts he's lucky he got out while he could," Wade told her, walking the short distance to the where his friend sat. "Good night for ya?"

"Once I got out of Bluebell it was," he sighed dreamily. "We spent all night talking. She's amazing."

"Who's amazing?" Dash asked, walking up to them.

"Addison."

"You heard it here first Bluebellians. Meatball has moved on from his wreck of a wedding with Lily Anne Lonergan . Addison is the name of his mystery woman. Is she the charm? The jewel of the Nile? Only time will tell." Meatball wasn't even paying attention to Dash's ramble's. He was busy day dreaming about Addy.

"Why don't you bring her by, sometime," Wade suggested. He wanted to see who had his friend love-sick.

Meatball had went about his day in a fog. A welcomed fog at that. Wade, Zoe, George, Annabeth, Lemon and Lavon were all worried about him. He had just got out of one bad relationship, they didn't need him to get back into another one. They were going to have an intervention with him.

"What's this about?" Meatball asked, eying the people up.

"We don't want you to make another stupid mistake," Lemon clarified.

"Addison, isn't a bad mistake or a stupid one," he challenged. "She opens my eyes, along with opening my heart up to love, real love."

"She's messed with your head," Wade sighed.

"Like you're missing with Zoe's head?" He asked. Wade cringed at his friends words.

"What?" Zoe asked, turning to look at Wade. "How so?" Anger evident in her dark brown orbs.

"Lavon Hayes, says you two can figure that out later. We're here for Meatball."

"Allen?"

"Who's Allen?" Was being asked.

"I thought I locked that door?" Wade pondered out loud. "Who are you?" Meatball turned around, a goofy grin set upon his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"You talked so highly of this place, I had to come check it out for myself."

"Guys this is Addison." She smiled at the people who were before her. That's Lemon, George, my main man Wade, Zoe, Lavon Hayes and Annabeth."

"Hello," Addy smiled. "I'm not interrupting am I?" She was ready to feel bad if she had.

"Nope, not all. Why don't I show you around." Addy smiled, slipping her hand in his.

They had walked around the town a few times. Laughter could be heard from them two miles away. They had no agenda, they talked about nothing but everything. There was a glow that radiated from them. Wade watched them. He hated to admit it, but they were happy together. It had made him jealous. His friend had fallen in love and by the looks of things, she was more than smitten with him. It was unusual and strange, but a certain level of sweetness was mixed in. He had that with Zoe, thought he found that with Vivian, but no matter how real it felt, it was a hoax, an illusion. His feelings for a certain town Doctor never left. He was still in love with Zoe Hart.

"You feeling ok?" Meatball asked, seeing how pale Wade was.

"Yeah, look about earlier," Wade started to say only for Meatball to stop him.

"It's ok, you were watching my back. But Wade, stop living in fear. You don't know what the future holds for you and Dr. Hart. Figure it out now while you still have your chance. Your time is coming to an end and she'll be with someone other guy. Do you want that?" Meatball asked, walking away.

NO, he didn't want that, he wanted Zoe, for himself. She was his. But their time had passed. They wouldn't work out. He had screwed that up years ago.

Getting himself a beer, he took the empty seat. It was strange to watch Lemon leave with Lavon and Tucker and AB together. He never saw it coming.

"You have a wonderful place, Wade," Addy complimented him. He gave her a nod, appreciating her compliment. He wanted to find a reason to hate her so he could no longer be jealous.

"What is it you do?" Zoe asked.

"I work with underprivileged kids, along with being a therapist for kids of all ages, no matter the problem. Though mostly it's depression," she sighed.

"Isn't she just the best?" Meatball asked, pulling her closer. She really seemed like it.

How it was the two of them he didn't know. He sat across from Addison, Zoe on the phone out of sight and Meatball some place.

"You love her, but you fear you'll hurt her." He cocked an eyebrow leaning closer without saying a word. He wanted to see where she was going with this. "Not saying anything is only hurting you in the long run, Wade."

"Is that so?" He asked with a small chuckle. "You know nothing about me."

"I know you love, Zoe." He couldn't argue there. "You hurt her and she hurt you. But time has healed the pain, for both of you. You moved on from that pain because you love her."

"Okay, so you do know, but only the things Meatball told you," he huffed.

"He told me nothing, Wade. Body language speaks volumes. Make a move and worry about the little things when they appear."

"It won't work, we've tried before," he sighed casting a glance at Zoe.

"It won't work if you think like that. You need to be positive, Wade. You don't know what the future holds, until you live it. Don't let her slip through your fingers again. You might not get this chance again." She gave him no chance to reply, walking to Meatball. He was happy that Meatball hit the jackpot with Addy. He hoped things worked out for them. Meatball deserved it. He turned his attention to Zoe. Addy was right about everything. He pushed himself up, walking straight to Zoe.

"She'll have to call you back," he told whoever, ending the call. Zoe looked at him. In a heartbeat, he was cupping her face, his lips hungrily moving against hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Tongue's fighting for supremacy.

Addison slipped her arm around Meatball's waist. She really liked Bluebell, the people were eccentric. Fairhope was so big it held no charm like little ol' Bluebell.

"Your friends, sure are something else, but I like that."

"Yeah," he agreed. "They are something. But so are you," She felt her cheeks warm up at his words.

"Nah, I'm nothing special."

"You are to me, Addy," Meatball whispered, pulling her flush against him. His left hand rested on her hip, his right hand tangled into her soft brown locks. Their lips molded together. Two souls locked together under the moon and stars, while two other souls had locked together in a bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit hard to follow along with. I wanted to have a little bit of Lemon, AB, George and Lavon. But this story is mainly focusing on Meatball along with Wade and Zoe.**

**I'm happy to see that you guys are enjoying this one so far.**

* * *

><p>"Who uh, watches Elle when you spend nearly every single night here?" Meatball asked, his fingers making random patterns on his girlfriends bare back. Their legs tangled together under the sheet.<p>

"My brother," Addy replied, her fingers tracing over his jaw line. "Why?" She asked, letting her chin rest on his chest. Her eye's locking with his.

"Just wondering is all. You can bring her with you, ya know. I don't mind. I do like her. She did bring us together." A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. He shifted her, so she was laying on top of him, his hands cupping her bare ass. She moaned into the kiss, her body pressing into his harder.

Wade woke to find his sleeping beauty sleeping peacefully next to him. After everything that they had put each other through, here they were, years later. His heart was a little lighter that things might actually work out this time around. He softly kissed her head, he couldn't help but watch her sleep.

"What?" Zoe asked looking up at him, not surprised to find a pair of green eyes looking at her, like they had been for the last two weeks, at random times in the night. Not that she minded, because it was Wade and as creepy as it was to have someone watching you while you sleep, it was comforting to know that Wade was there.

"Nothing," he replied, capturing her lips between his. Perfect was the only word he needed to describe this moment. He shifted settling between her legs, his lips working over her neck.

"You seem quiet this morning," George commented, looking at his girlfriend over breakfast.

"I never saw life turning out like this. I didn't think I would be dating my friends ex," she sighed lightly, placing her cup of coffee down. "I do like what we have going on George, I do, but sometimes, it feels strange," she explained further, not wanting to upset him.

"I get it, AB. Believe me. They're happy, why can't we be?" He asked, scooting his chair closer. She smiled lightly kissing his cheek.

"I'm happy, George, really happy." It was a happiness that she hadn't felt with anyone else. She didn't think she would find a completeness with George. Looking back there had been something missing in each one of her relationships, that something she had found with George.

"Good." He was blindsided by his sudden feelings for Annabeth. But they were sulking together and spending most their time together when Lemon and Lavon had got together choosing someone else over them, it cut deep, but they had found something more than a friendship with each other.

"Good Morning," Lavon announced, walking into his kitchen, seeing Lemon sitting at the counter, papers spread out in front of her. The only article of clothing she wore was one of Lavon's shirts. She smiled looking up at him.

"Morning," she replied, sweetly.

"Oh, no, Lavon Hayes, can not pull any strings. I want to help you, I do, as your boyfriend not the mayor."

"I know," Lemon sighed, slipping her arm around his waist. "I just want Fancies up and running again."

"Have you talked to George?" He asked, stealing a drink of her coffee.

"We only go around in circles on the whole thing."

"Raise the money. Have a bake sale, talent show, an art show. There's plenty that can be done to raise the money, Lemon. You'll have Fancies back in all its glory."

"It's getting hard to let you go, every day. Especially on the days I know you won't be back for a few days," he whined slightly, not wanting to let Addy go.

"I told you, you can always come to my house, on the days I can't make it back here," she told him, searching his living room for her other shoe. "With the late nights at the office then the early morning at the clinic, it's just too hard to make the 35 minute commute," she explained to him all over again. "Make yourself at home," she whispered against his lips, placing a key on the table for him. "I really do have to go now."

"Do you?" He asked suggestively, his hands going to her waist.

"I really do." He kissed her once more letting her go. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be late as it is."

"Don't be sorry, work calls and sadly it waits for no one." She nodded, kissing him once more before walking out the door.

Wade was taking chairs off the tables, getting the Rammer Jammer ready to open. He couldn't explain how relieved he felt that Joel had gave him the wise advice in staying, though part of it was because Zoe confessed her love for him. He had been waiting for that day for so long. It had actually taken him off guard.

"I haven't seen you up before the sun, since never," Wade commented, seeing Meatball walk through the door.

"Addy had to leave early, I couldn't go back to sleep," Meatball shrugged, sitting at the bar. Staying out of Wade's way while he wiped it down. "She gave me a key to her place, this morning." It had taken him by surprise when he had finally noticed it laying on the table, after she had left. This was the one relationship he didn't want to rush. Things were good, and he felt if they got rushed, then everything would blow up on him.

"Is that a bad thing? As your friend, Addy really does care about you. It's not like you asked her to move in with you or if she asked you. She trusts you, man. Who would even move?" Wade asked, leaning on the bar.

"We haven't talked about that, it has only been two Weeks. I don't know if it's bad or not. I don't want anything to ruin what we have, ya know?" Meatball sighed, looking down. He didn't think he could stomach another heartbreak so soon after the last one.

"Only you and her know when things need to change. Talk to her about the whole key thing, if it bothers you this much. But I see it as a good sign, she trusts you enough to let you in. It's not something to be upset about, my man." He would have a talk with Addy tonight about it all. He was happy that he had a friend like Wade.

"So I was thinking we could do dinner and a movie. I'll even let you pick," Zoe suggested, walking in.

"I don't care, Zo, I'm looking forward to the events after," he suggested with a wink. Zoe rolled her eyes, giving him a gentle shove. "Though I'm itching to see the new Ninja Turtles movie. You game for that?" He asked.

"I'll make do with that," she told him with a smile, leaning across the bar to share a kiss with him.

"Here's a coffee to go, lunch will be waiting," he told her.

"It best be on the house," she remarked, walking out, the walk from the Rammer Jammer to the practice was a peaceful one.

"Oh, Zoe just the doctor I was looking for."

"What can I do ya for, Dash?" She asked stopping short from where he sat outside the practice.

"I have this little mole here on my arm."

"Ah, come on in," she told him, holding the door open for him.

"How are you and Wade?"

"We're good, now this isn't about me and Wade is it?" She asked with a smile, getting everything she needed to start the exam.

"Why Dr. Hart, of course not," he replied, with a sweet smile.

"AB, please tell me you are free tomorrow afternoon, for a bit of tea?" Lennon asked, walking into the practice.

"I believe so, why?" AB asked.

"We have planning to do for an auction," Lemon stated, walking to her dad's office.

Meatball looked at the time placing his guitar down. If he wanted to talk to Addison, he'd have to get a move on. He didn't want to show up after she had already fell asleep for the night. He also didn't want things to go sour either over one little thing, but he had to talk to her about it.

He had pulled up to her house just as she was getting out of her car. She waited on the front steps for him. Under the moonlight that seeped through a few clouds they shared a kiss.

"You ok?" She asked, sitting next to him on the couch after getting changed, Elle laid on his lap, enjoying the gentle scratching to her ears.

"You gave me your house key," he stated, looking at her. She nodded not seeing the problem. "I don't want to rush this, I want it to take its time and flourish Addy in its own special pace. I don't want to ruin what we have, by moving too fast."

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, Allen," she spoke taking his hand in hers. Hearing his name come from her lips, made him smile involuntary. "I want you to have it, so you can come and go when you want. Because I trust you and I'm ready for you to be here in my life, I have nothing to hide from you. My place is yours, baby." Hearing her explain it to him, made him ease his mind. Maybe it wasn't all that bad, that he had the key to her place. "We won't rush into anything, that we aren't ready for, that's a promise." He had worried for nothing, but he was happy that he had addressed his worry instead of letting it build up in his mind. "I'm beat, you gonna join me?" He got up, taking her hand, going to her room. They did nothing but cuddle drifting off to sleep.

"Where do you see us going in the future?" Wade asked on their way home from Fairhope. Ever since Meatball and his ordeal this morning, he couldn't help but start to think about his future with Zoe.

"Married, 1 or 2 kids running around. You?" It warmed Zoe's heart, to have Wade asking questions like that. That was a question, he would have never asked before. He really had changed, and it only had made him a better person. And she was lucky enough to have him as her boyfriend.

"Honestly, I see the same, Zoe. Just not for a while." She smiled, resting her hand on his knee. His fingers encasing her smaller ones. It was good to be on the same page again.

"We have time, plenty of time," she told him, her fingers gently squeezing his. "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

"Same here, Zoe, same here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Addy, what's wrong?" Meatball asked in to the phone, hearing the sobs that came from his girlfriend. She cried harder, having a hard time trying to find the words to say anything over the phone. "Deep breaths, Addison." Listening to her boyfriends words within a few seconds the sobs where far and few.

"Oh, Meatball, it's horrible!" She exclaimed, falling back on the bed. "Can you come over? Please?" She couldn't tell him over the phone, not like this. He needed to be told in person. It was the only way to go about this whole ordeal.

"I'll be there the second I can be," he assured her, hanging his phone up.

"She alright?" Wade asked, hearing the worry that had been in his friend's voice along with the look that was on his face.

"No, and I have no idea what's wrong," he sighed, walking out of the Rammer Jammer in a hurry.

"Where's the fire?" Zoe asked, quickly kissing Wade.

"Something's wrong with Addison," he responded. "You're by early, having trouble with Brick?"

"It's never ending with that man, but I'm at fault for some of it, if not most of it. But I've got the rest of the night off."

"I can't be much help I've a got a bar to run, but after closing hours, now that's another story," he winked, walking away. She rolled her eyes, holding her gaze on the sexy owner.

"They say a picture last longer," Lavon announced, sitting next to her.

"Not true," she told him. "Pictures get faded and wrinkled and they can get ruined, deleted even. The imagine in my head, will out last any picture," she smirked.

"No, no, no, no! Lavon Hayes does not need to hear that, Big Z," he stated shaking his head, causing Zoe to giggle.

"What's his deal?" Wade asked, walking up.

"I told him about the very vivid imagine of your naked rear end that's in my head," she smirked, her cheeks getting covered in a light pink dusting.

"That's worse yet!" Lavon exclaimed, tossing his arms in the air walking away. Zoe giggled, pressing her lips against Wade's in a hungry kiss.

"I'll be over after work."

"Leave your clothes by the door when you come in," she told him dead serious with a playful wink, heading out. He groaned, hating that he had to work. He couldn't seem to get enough of Zoe since getting back together with her.

Meatball pulled up to Addy's house in record time, rushing to the door. His mind kept playing tricks on him. He couldn't figure out what was going on with his girlfriend. He would think one thing and completely dismiss it with something else. He didn't know what was going on and that was driving him nuts. The thought of knocking hadn't crossed his mind, he had barged into the house, hearing soft sobs coming from the bedroom.

"Addy," he whispered, climbing into bed. She wasted no time moving into him, everything slowly becoming easier to deal with. Her sobs had stopped. Meatball looked down to see that she had drifted off to sleep. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he let her sleep, having a feeling that she needed some sleep. He'd get the answers once she woke. He moved the blanket over them, careful not to disrupt his girlfriend. Having her in his arms made him feel at peace and he was quick to fall asleep.

"What do you need Lemon?" George asked, walking into Fancies. "Remember I'm the silent partner, in all of this?" Bluebell may be a small town but he still had things to do at the office.

"We're having an auction, I need your help."

"An auction?" He asked, cautiously, walking to where Lemon was sitting.

"Yes, George, an auction. A silent one. I've got things from most everyone in town. Now I need something from you to be auctioned off." He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you got?" She asked, waiting to make notes. He hunted, he fished, he loved the wilderness, he was a lawyer.

"I don't know, Lemon. Just put something down, would ya?" He asked raising to his feet.

"Combo pack. Learn the basics of hunting, fishing and how to be a lawyer, maybe learn how to throw a touchdown pass," she told him, writing it all down. Now she had to find Dash, Wade and Zoe, then she'd be done and able to move onto the next part.

Lavon rounded the corner bumping into one Annabeth Nass. Knocking her things to the ground. He was quick to bend down and help gather her groceries.

"I'm sorry, AB," he offered.

"No worries, Lavon," she replied, her lips forming a tight smile. They had agreed to be friends, but she wasn't sure if she was completely ready to be friends with her ex. She had a lot of history with Lavon. She still cared about him, but her feelings were gone. She was slowly falling for George. Lavon nodded, moving to walk past her. She went to say something but it fell from her tongue before it made it past her lips. Instead she gave him a friendly smile and continued on her way.

Addy sat at the table, her cup of coffee clutched between her hands. Her bloodshot eyes focused on the black liquid that filled her cup instead of the man who sat next to her, filled with worry. She wanted to tell him, but every time she tried, her throat grew tight and water sprang to her eyes.

"They're gone," she was able to coke out. That was all she said, sobs coming hard. He went to pull her in for a hug when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he whispered, standing. He quickly moved through her house reaching the front door. Upon puling it open, the man pushed him aside going straight to the kitchen. He followed behind pissed that this guy had barged in. His heart shattered seeing his Addy wrapped in his arms. He turned to walk off. Love just wasn't for him.

"Allen," she said, her voice clear from the pain she had been in. He looked behind him. It was wrote on her face that she had noticed the pain in his eyes. She quickly made her way to him. "It's not what you think," she whispered, placing his head between her hands, making him look at her. He said nothing, closing his eyes. "That's my brother, Taven." Hearing her words made him feel stupid. Of course it was, because he had never met her brother before. He had seen one picture when they were kids, but that was it. "Please stay. I need you." He was staying for more than the pleading that was laced in her voice. She needed him and he had seen that the second he saw her. It didn't matter that she had yet to tell him why she needed him, he was still staying. He had faith, she would tell him when she was able to. Until then, he was going be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

They had moved to the couch Addy curled into Meatball's side. He was still lost on what was going on. The only difference between now and 15 minutes ago, Addy had stopped crying. He had to admit that the silence that had fallen over them was starting to turn awkward.

"Addison, tells me you're in a band," Taven said, breaking the wall of silence that had crept in. Meatball just nodded, there was no way to answer that, because he already knew it. "I have this charity event coming up next month. The band that was booked had to back out. You interested in doing something like that?"

"Of course," he replied. Even if he wasn't interested in it, how was he suppose to say no? It was for charity and his girlfriend's brother was the one asking him. He couldn't turn it down and look bad in front of them both.

"I'm going to need to sit in on practice or something, so I know what I'm dealing with."

"Tomorrow night at the Rammer Jammer." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to even think them. He was going to have a lot of groveling with Wade.

"The what?" Taven asked.

"It's this cute little bar in Bluebell." It wasn't exactly cute, but it was nice to hear his girl gush and the giggles that had escaped at her brothers confused face was music to his ears. "I'll get you there. I haven't heard him play yet." The smile she now had on her face made his heart melt.

"Great, I've got to get back to the office, I'll see you both tomorrow. You gonna be okay?" Addy nodded.

"You can tell me what's going on. Or you don't have to, we can just sit here," he told her, when Taven was gone. He didn't want her to feel like she had to tell him what was wrong, even if he wanted to know.

"It's stupid and silly, now that I think about it," she confessed, looking down.

"Stupid or silly doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it has you down."

"My parents are getting divorced after 42 years of marriage. I told you it was stupid and silly." Meatball pulled her close.

"It's not stupid or silly. You have every right to be upset about that. They're your parents, the two people you looked up to your whole life." She leaned up placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'm quite happy that no one else had snatched you up. You're the sweetest most caring guy around," she commented. Normally the words would have him scoffing because that wasn't him, but with Addison he was just different. It should scare him, but he wasn't scared of the way he was around her. He was however scared of what the future held for him and Addison.

"I'm happy that your ex made the biggest mistake of his life by letting you go," he stated firmly, pulling her onto his lap. "You are simply just the sexiest must amazing gal around," he whispered, pressing his bigger, rougher lips against her soft, smaller ones.

"Zoe!" Wade called out, seeing that his girlfriend's bed was empty. Lights were on, but Zoe was nowhere to be found. He unbuttoned his shirt and he moved through the carriage house, tossing it on the bed. His boots were already sitting by the door. He pushed the door to the bathroom open seeing Zoe sitting on the edge of the tub. Fear and happiness were evident in her eyes. "Zo?" He asked, moving to bend down in front of her. Her hands sought his out.

After leaving the Rammer Jammer, she started to feel a little woozy. She had put it on the wine, but she had never felt like that before with only one glass. She had made a little pit stop on her way home. With the results, she now had to find a way to tell Wade. For hours she had reused to acknowledge she could be. But the doctor in herself told her otherwise.

"Zoe, you're starting to scare me, what's going on?"

"We need a bigger house, we can't live on the Mayors plantation for the rest of our lives." That had threw Wade off. They weren't even living together. And Zoe was already planning their future together.

"Why do we need a bigger place, Zoe?"

"I'm pregnant," she told him. He noticed that the fear had now completely taken over. Kids wasn't the number one thing he ever thought about. He didn't know if he wanted kids. Maybe he did. He was now going to be a father. They really did need a bigger place. Getting back with Zoe, he never thought about having kids this soon with her, not when things could take a turn for the worst. Things surely had taken a turn, but a good turn. "Say something," Zoe begged not able to read him.

"We're going to be parents," he told her, getting to his feet bringing Zoe in for a hug. "It's surreal, but I'm overjoyed about the news. House's can wait, right now we're going to celebrate this little miracle," he smirked, pressing his lips to hers in a hungry and searing kiss, leaving Zoe breathless and no chance of replying.

"What are you doing?" George asked, seeing Annabeth's kitchen covered in flour.

"I was bored, figured I'd bake some muffins, pies, brownies and a cake," AB told him with a shrug.

"What's going on?" He asked finding a spot to sit that wasn't covered in flour. Everyone in town knew Annabeth only baked this much when she was upset about something.

"I'm getting a basket ready for Lemon's auction. But then I couldn't help myself, after having an awkward run in with Lavon," she rambled, turning her back on her boyfriend, not wanting to deal with whatever he thought about this whole situation.

"I really thought you would be over Lavon, by now. Just this morning you were telling me how I was the one they made everything feel whole." There was no anger to his voice, just depression.

"You are, George. But I have a past with Lavon, just like you have a past with Lemon. The only difference, my breakup with Lavon is still recent and with things he has done, it's still weird to be around him as a friend."

"So Lemon got ya too?" He asked, taking her flour covered hand in his own. She nodded giving him a smile. They would discuss it more later, if there really was more that needed to be discussed. But right now they were just going to let it go because there was nothing to it.

"Other than something from Zoe and Meatball, I've got everyone else taken care of. There is no silly little town events next week is there?" Lemon asked looking over at Lavon.

"Just the silent auction for Fancies. 9 till 9 in town square," Lavon told her. "Now can we put this to rest and enjoy the rest of our night?"

"Of course, Lavon," she smiled, placing her notebook down, to gaze up at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was only ever meant to be a one-shot. This is the last chapter. Thank you to those that had taken a part of this story.**

* * *

><p>Addy waked into the Rammer Jammer, her brother right behind her. Wade eyed her curiously. There was no way that she would cheat on Meatball in his hometown. That was just plain nuts.<p>

"Hey Addison," Wade greeted. "What can I get you and your friend?"

"Two cokes. And this is my brother, he came to see Meatball perform." Wade nodded, Meatball had begged and pleaded with him to let him perform. Meatball never gave him a chance to ever tell him he could as he had rambled on and on about it. How could he turn his friend down, when he had agreed to let his crazy ex Lilly Anne to perform?

"Coming right up." He looked up to see who had walked through the door. Looking from his girlfriend to Addison he could tell one thing. There was a certain glow about his friend's girlfriend. He kissed Zoe hello and busied himself with work keeping an eye on Addison.

**With Lemon and Lavon**

"I can't believe it!" Lemon gushed, walking into the newly remodeled Fancies. "How'd you do it?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Being the Mayor means I can pull a few strings," he shrugged, a smug smirk on his lips.

"But all my hard work putting together the silent auction. Wasted, because you kept this magnificent surprise a secret." She was thrilled that he would do something like this for her. But she had spent so much time working on a plan to get Fancies in running order.

"Do you hear yourself?" Lavon asked, amused with Lemon's reaction. "You sound like a spoiled brat. The money you raise at the silent auction can go for charity."

"You think I don't know that?" Lemon hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I know perfectly well that you know that," Lavon stated, putting his hands on her hips. "I think sometimes you act like a brat to get attention."

"I do not," she huffed, gently shoving him. "Don't you look at me like that, either!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"Why? Because you know it's the truth?" He asked.

"Yes," she sighed, leaning into her boyfriend's lean muscular body.

**With AB and George**

"Your parents liked me? They aren't pretending, were they?" George asked, pulling AB closer to his embrace by her hip.

"You heard about that?" She asked. "Ya know? I'm not sure," she responded a bit skeptical.

"Honey, you live in Bluebell, everyone knows everyone's business. I think they learned their lesson last time. Sorry my parents were a bit judgmental, they just want me to go back to New York and work at a big law firm. It don't matter how many times I say no."

"Well, George Tucker, I think what you have going on here, is quite amazing. Little ol' Bluebell needs someone on our side." George smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Is that so?"

**Rammer Jammer**

"I didn't know he had gotten so good," Lemon announced, from her spot at the table.

"Love does amazing things," AB said, with a shrug.

"That it does," Zoe sighed happily, her eyes following Wade.

"What is with you?" Lavon asked, shaking his head. Zoe chewed her lip. When they had found out, they never talked about when they were going to tell anyone the news about being pregnant. But she really wanted to keep it between them for as long as she could. It was the one thing in her life no one else needed to know about until they would be able to see it. But she didn't know what Wade wanted to do.

"Love," Zoe replied, with a shrug.

Wade wanted to say something to Addison, but he wasn't sure what and what if she didn't know yet? That could be possible. His eyes scanned the room, landing on his girlfriend. The second Zoe Hart had blew into town his heart was captivated. No other women had ever done that to him. His eyes traveled down to her stomach. In a few months time she was going to have a round little belly. Then everyone in town would know, but for now he didn't think anyone needed to know, not even family, because this was their secret to share when they wanted to. They had every right to keep it under wraps.

"I know your secret," Wade whispered, the second Addison had been left alone.

"You do not!" She protested. She hadn't told anyone about it.

"You have the same glow as Zoe does, that's the only reason I know," Wade explained further. "You tell Meatball yet?" He wasn't sure how his friend was going to handle this news. Addy shook her head.

"I've only known for a few days. I'm still trying to process it. But I'm scared about telling anyone the news."

"The way I see it, no one but you and Meatball need to know about it. This is huge, you guys have a lot to work out before it gets here."

"I know, thanks Wade."

"Just helping a new friend that helped me once," he winked, walking off.

"I've got everything, I need, he's good. I've gotta get back to the office. You good?" Addy nodded, giving her brother a hug.

"Think we can take a walk?" Addy asked the second Meatball, joined her.

"Sure everything okay?" Addy nodded, lacing her fingers with his. She was freaking out on telling him. They had only been together for a short amount of time. It was still to early to even think about kids and family but here they were. She didn't want him to run away leaving her alone. "What's going on?" He asked seeing his girlfriend in a world of her own.

"I'm pregnant," she told him, fighting her nerves. For the first time in his life he was left speechless. He was going to be a father. Something he had wanted for a while now. And it was coming true. "Say something, you're scaring me," she whispered, needing him to be okay with this. He said nothing, placing his hands on her cheeks bringing her closer, his lips gently but lovingly collided with hers.

"You're going to cut back on the hours you work, stress isn't good for babies and you're gonna move in with me. I ain't asking, this isn't up for debate either." He wasn't going to miss out on anything in his child's life.

"I love you," Addy whispered, kissing him with a smile on her lips. He could demanded all he wanted right now, she knew he wasn't really like that. He had a heart of gold.

**Back at the Rammer Jammer**

"Relax, it's sparkling cider," Wade whispered, kissing her temple.

"Ya know I never thought that I would see you guys together."

"That's because you were to busy keeping me away from George," Zoe joked. Maybe at one point she had thought that George was the one for her, but she had been wrong, very wrong. Her soul and heart was meant for Wade. There was no question about that. Her life couldn't be any better if she tried to make it better. Bit by bit everything was finally falling into place.

"That may be true," Lemon laughed.

"Love is mysterious," Wade shrugged, placing his arm around Zoe, taking a break from work. "Best to leave it that way."


End file.
